Golden Horses
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Post Endgame (Everyone lives AU) Tony decides to adopt Peter as the Avengers celebrate the defeat of Thanos. Tony can't help but smile at Stephen bonding with Morgan.


**Post Endgame ( No-one is dead AU )**

**Tony and Pepper have split and Tony has decided to adopt the spider he's been a father figure to for quite while. A few months after the parting, Morgan starts to notice something between her dad and the Sorcerer Supreme. And so do a few of the other Avengers.**

**They all have a party to celebrate defeating Thanos. Tony can't help but smile at Stephen bonding with Morgan.**

**(I love Pepper to bits, no shade to Pepperony) **

-x-

"I'm holding you responsible if anything gets broken, Peter!" Tony pointed towards the boy, "Pepper will kill me if anything happens to Morgan."

Peter nodded as Morgan clung to his hand, "I promise nothing bad will happen, Mr. Stark."

Tony was about to comment on Peter calling him 'Mr. Stark'. They'd already spoken about him calling him 'dad'. But before he could speak, Morgan was dragging Peter off further into the Avengers Compound.

Natasha nudged Tony's shoulder, "I see he's still calling you _Mr. Stark_." she mocked with a smile.

"I don't think he'll believe it's true until the adoption papers are finished."

"So it's official?" she questioned as he walked over to one of his workbenches.

"Just need to speak with May a few more times. Then yeah." he fiddled with a few electrical parts scattered around the desk. His eyes moved towards the photo of him and Peter with the Stark Internship upside down in their hands. He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face.

Natasha walked over and eyed the photo. But what really caught her attention was another photo, she raised her eyebrow as she picked up the frame, "When was this taken?"

Tony quickly grabbed the photo, "Oh, this? Nothing. It's nothing." he placed it face down on the table, stepping away from the desk.

A smirk found its way onto the woman's face as she turned slowly towards Tony, picking back up the photo in the process, "Oh, really?"

"Look, it's just some stupid photo that Pete took."

"Well it must mean something to you."

It was a photo of Tony and Stephen hugging after they defeated Thanos.

_Just after Tony had snapped his fingers, Stephen was by his side telling him that he could save his life with the power of the Time Stone. Tony had to remain in his astral form for a few weeks whilst Stephen worked. He created something called the 'Infinity Reactor'. Using the technology of Tony's reactor, Stephen created a life-saving mechanism by infusing a part of the Time Stone into it. It kept him stable whilst his body healed._

_As Stephen gave him the reactor, finally releasing Tony from the astral dimension, he had the biggest smile on his face and pulled the sorcerer into a hug. Surprisingly he returned it. And that's when a flash had lightened up the room. Peter had never ran quicker._

"It seems to be working." Natasha nodded towards the reactor within Tony's chest. A swirl of green flowed through it every now and then.

"I didn't quite believe it when Strange told me about the Infinity Reactor." he sighed, "When he showed me the plans I called him crazy. And when he finally gave me this." his hand rested on it, "I was shocked. Shocked that he managed to build a reactor on his own by following my plans."

"Sounds like somebody's falling for the wizard." Natasha teased as she placed the photo down.

Tony's hand dropped from the reactor, "No. No. I'm just grateful for everything he's done."

"_Grateful_." Clint chuckled as he walked into the lab, "Looking very grateful there, Stark." he nodded towards the photo.

"So I'm not allowed to thank someone by hugging them?"

"No." both Natasha and Clint said.

"Yeah, definitely not." Scott said as he entered.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about? Why is everyone here today?" Tony questioned with utter confusion. Suddenly, Scott had to step out of the way as a familiar young girl came running towards Tony, "Hey, Morgan. What's wrong?" he asked as he picked the girl up.

"Peter broke something." she whispered as Peter arrived.

"Traitor." he said before looking at Tony, "It was only a glass!"

Tony groaned, "This just keeps getting better." he muttered, "Look. Strange is-"

"Do you love the wizard?" Morgan asked, innocently.

Everyone did their best to stop smiling.

"Wh-What?" he looked at his daughter.

"Peter told me that you love Doctor Strange."

Tony immediately glared at the boy, "I er..." Peter cleared his throat, "I think Aunt May needs me. For... Something..." he took a step back.

Clint placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, "You took the photo, right?"

Peter folded his arms, "Wh-What photo?"

Natasha grabbed it and handed it to him, "This one." she said.

"Oh... I must've done by accident."

"Yeah. _Accident_." Scott nodded.

"Whilst we're all jumping to conclusions I'm gonna spoil the ending. No. I'm not in love with Strange." Tony spoke up.

"Nobody said 'in love', Tony." Natasha replied.

"So you do love him?!" Morgan asked, excited.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Tony responded.

Morgan was fascinated by Strange's magic. He had shown her butterflies appearing out of thin air and flying ponies made out of orange dust. She loved it when Stephen showed up to the compound, which he tended to do quite often nowadays. He'd always bring a small gift for her. And Tony becomes even more grateful after every visit.

But it wasn't just the magic and gifts that Morgan loved about Stephen. He was just generally caring and always there to listen to her stories. She was happy that he saved her dad. And just because she was young, she wasn't stupid. She could see that there was something between her dad and the wizard.

"So you love him. But... You're not in love with him?" Scott tried to work it out, "It's okay, Mr. Stark. It takes time."

"Why is everyone against me?!" Tony complained, "Doctor Strange is-"

"Doctor Strange is what?"

"Oh, for f..." Tony stopped himself from swearing, knowing that he had already taught Morgan the word 'shit', "I was going to say... erm. Doctor Strange is an excellent doctor!"

"Is that a compliment, Stark?" Stephen asked, "I didn't know you were capable."

Everyone inwardly cringed at the obvious tension between the two.

Morgan looked over at Stephen, "Daddy loves yo-"

"Loves the... Arc reactor you made! That's why I called you an excellent doctor!"

"Stark..." Clint muttered, "Your sweat is gonna cause a flood."

-x-

Morgan sat on the couch next to Stephen off to the side.

The sorcerer had opened up a portal to the Avengers Tower, allowing everyone at the compound to step through. They were all due to meet the rest of the Avengers for a little 'get-together'.

Tony had called it a 'get-together'... But really it was a big party to celebrate the one year anniversary of defeating Thanos.

Everyone was there. Including the Guardians, Happy, Fury, Hill, T'Challa, Danvers, Harley, Bucky - _Everyone_.

Tony had promised not to get drunk to set a good example for his daughter and _son_.

"Can you make ponies?" Morgan asked Stephen, "Please?"

Stephen nodded with a smile as he waved his hands, orange lights illuminated the air in front of them. Using his free hand, he handed a small plush toy of a horse. A replica of the ones in the sky.

Morgan giggled as she clutched the toy tightly before she placed it next to her. Her arms were around the wizard, making him tense up, "Thank you." she said.

-x-

"She likes him." Natasha nodded towards the pair on the couch.

Tony looked over and saw Morgan hugging Strange. His heart swelled at the sight.

"You should talk to him, Tony." she suggested as she took a sip from her drink.

"I-"

"Don't bullshit me, Stark." she cut him off, "Everyone can see it. Trust me. He wouldn't have saved you if he didn't feel the same way."

_He hated it when she was right._

"You think so?" he asked with slight hope.

"Those fourteen million realities he lived through must've made him fall for you hard." she said, watching Stephen and Morgan laugh among themselves in the far corner of the room.

"You people make me sick..." a mutter came from Pietro as he walked by.

Tony and Natasha laughed, "You love us." Tony winked. A smile appeared on Pietro's face as he continued on, towards Wanda, Clint and Vision.

"_Oh, Mr Stark. I looove you._" _Stephen_ said behind him, "_Take me home and have your way with me_."

"Loki." Tony warned.

Loki laughed as he transformed back. He smirked as he walked away towards Thor and Bruce.

Shaking his head, Tony mentioned, "Remind me why we let him in here?"

"Thor _and_ Stephen vouched for him."

"God knows why..." he mumbled before his eyes landed back on Stephen and Morgan.

"Close your jaw, Tony. It looks weird." Natasha smiled. Tony quickly bit his lip before he downed the rest of his drink, "I thought you weren't getting drunk tonight?"

"I'm not."

"That's your fourth drink."

"Shhh... I'm stressed."

Natasha rolled her eyes, leaning against the bar. A bright orange light caused Natasha to look over at Stephen, too. He was making a giant shield above him and Morgan, the young girl was clearly excited.

The woman could clearly see the look in Tony's eyes, "You deserve to be happy, Tony. And you can see how comfortable Morgan is with Stephen."

Tony turned to quickly pour himself another drink, "I'm gonna talk to him. But I need another drink for this."

"Such a good role model." Nat teased.

"This is necessary." he nodded before drinking. He slammed the glass down onto the bar before clearing his throat, "Okay. Okay. Wish me luck."

"Have faith, Stark." Natasha said, "It'll work out. Who could say no to _Iron Man?_"

"_You. You_ could say no to _Iron Man_." he said.

She shrugged, "I guess."

-x-

"-And Peter let me wear his old spider suit!" Morgan exclaimed, happily.

"Really?" Stephen asked with a smile.

She nodded, "It was a bit big. But don't tell daddy." a finger came up to her mouth, "Shh."

Stephen winked, bringing his finger up to his mouth, "My lips are sealed. Your secret is safe with me."

"Pinky promise?" she held out her hand.

He nodded, "Pinky promise."

Giggling, she hugged her horse.

"Keeping secrets, are we?" Tony asked as he approached.

"Sorry, Tony. Can't tell you." Stephen leaned back, "We pinky promised." The cloak of levitation quickly moved away from Stephen to rest on Tony's back instead.

"Come on, Cloakie. You can tell me." Tony said.

"Don't you dare." Morgan glared at the cloak.

Stephen chuckled, "The girl has spoken, _Cloakie_. You don't want to feel her wrath."

"Why is everyone against me?" Tony faked offence as he sat down next to Stephen, "I can see I'm not loved."

_You are._

Stephen gulped hard.

"How could you betray me like this, Cloakie?" Tony asked as the cloak flew off him and floated in front of the three.

"Cloakie is my best friend. He wouldn't tell any secrets!" Morgan announced.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Stephen exclaimed.

"You can be my best friend, too." she said, hugging the horse tighter.

"Three against one?" Tony said as he put an arm around Stephen's shoulders, "That doesn't seem fair. I think we should rethink teams here."

"Tony." Stephen said, already comfortable with the arm around his shoulders, "No matter what team Morgan is on. You know she will win."

Tony sighed, "Can't disagree with that." his eyes then moved to the golden horses that were still running around in the air, "Why do you share your magic with Morgan and not me?"

"Because I'm the best." Morgan whispered with a smirk.

"Because you're the best." Stephen agreed, nodding.

Tony hadn't realised that he was smiling wide. He felt his heart warm as his arm tightened around the sorcerer's shoulders. Stephen made Morgan happy which made him happy too. Tony felt like being with Stephen was the only way forward.

Natasha suddenly appeared, "Hey, Morgan." she smiled, "Why don't we go and show _Hawkeye_ your new toy?"

Morgan's eyes lit up at the mention of 'Hawkeye'. She nodded eagerly before looking over at her dad with pleading eyes, "Go for it, sweetheart." Tony smiled, warmly.

Morgan quickly jumped from the couch, horse in one hand as she gripped Natasha's hand. The cloak flew towards Morgan and wrapped snugly around her neck. Nat looked over her shoulder at Tony as they walked away. The mechanic mouthed 'Thank you', Nat nodded in response.

Tony suddenly stood as the magic in the air faded away. He offered a hand to Stephen, "Lets go outside where it's a bit more quiet." he suggested, "I erm... I have something I need to talk about. Professional shit."

Stephen eyed his hand before he slowly took it.

-x-

The two stood on the top of the Avengers tower, leaning with their arms over the railing. They looked out over the city that was glowing in the night. There had been a few minutes of comfortable silence, both just taking in the cool night air.

Tony fiddled with his fingers before he spoke, "So... You're trying to take Morgan away from me?" he joked.

"Not my fault that I'm clearly the superior being."

"Oh, really? What makes you so superior?"

"Magic." Stephen stated.

Tony chuckled before nodding, "She likes you a lot, Stephen."

"Well..." he paused, "I do admit that I care for her, Tony."

"And I appreciate that." Tony reached over for one of Stephen's hands which were shaking slightly, "Thank you, Stephen."

"For?"

"Everything, honestly. For being there for Morgan, for Peter. Definitely Peter. He was a wreck when he thought I was dead."

Stephen smiled, "Took me five days to convince him you were alive."

"Nearly gave him a heart attack when he saw me in my astral form." he paused, "And thank you for saving me." he looked down at his Infinity Reactor.

"Don't mention it, Tony. Really. It wasn't a big deal."

Tony turned, taking Stephen's other hand making him face him, "It was a big deal. I wouldn't be here without you. I wouldn't..." he gulped, trying to stop tears, "I wouldn't be able to see Morgan... Or Peter... Or Pepper without you."

"Tony-"

"I wouldn't be able to be here with _you_. Without you." he paused, "I feel like I'm in debt to you, Stephen."

"You aren't. I would never ask for anything in return."

Tony could feel the slight shake of Stephen's hands within his. The mechanic really didn't know how to word this.

Holding his hands just a little tighter, Tony sighed, "Stephen I..." he stopped.

Stephen tensed.

He knew. He knew what Tony wanted to talk about.

"You've done so much for me. For Morgan. For Peter. And..." Tony stopped again.

Stephen took a step closer, their hands still together, "Go on, Tony. Just say what you have to say. Unless you want me to start?"

Tony shook his head, "No, no. Okay." he felt slightly at ease as he looked down, "I hope this isn't out of nowhere. But, I love you, Stephen Strange. I have since you saved my life. You're great with Morgan. And she loves you. I can see that. I know it's crazy to think that you would jump into a relationship with me considering I have a kid... Well... _Two_ kids. But I hope you could give us a chance. And see how things go."

"You're an idiot, Stark." Stephen chuckled.

"Well, isn't that great to hear after I confess my love?"

One of Stephen's shaking hands retracted from Tony's and moved up to rest on the Infinity Reactor, "I love you, too, Anthony Edward Stark."

"Don't ever call me that again, _Stephen Vincent Strange_." he paused, "Wait... Did you-?" he couldn't finish his sentence as Stephen's lips made his way onto his. Tony's free hand moved to the back of the sorcerer's neck, immediately reciprocating.

_"Dad! Help!_" Tony and Stephen jumped apart at the shout.

"Wh-" Tony started.

"Morgan and Cloakie are chasing me!" Peter exclaimed.

Tears welled in Tony's eyes, "What did you call me?"

Peter froze, "I... uh-"

Tony looked back at Stephen, moving to kiss him on the cheek before he turned and walked towards Peter. He pulled the kid into his arms, "We're just one big dysfunctional family." Tony said as Peter returned the hug. The man looked over at Strange who smiled in return.

A huge gust of wind blew across the rooftop of the tower as a familiar cloak flew towards Tony and Peter, it effectively knocked them down, holding them tight.

"Morgan!" Tony shouted.

"I win!" she exclaimed as she walked over.

Stephen laughed, "I told you no matter what team she's on, she would win."

Morgan quickly made her way over to Stephen, "Did daddy tell you he loves you?" she whispered as he knelt down to her level.

He nodded, "Yeah." Tony and Peter still struggled against the cloak's restraint.

The girl held her horse tight, "Do you love him back?"

Another nod, "Of course I do." Stephen was caught off guard as Morgan put her arms around his neck.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed, "Can you save the hugging for later and get this stupid cloak off us?!"

Morgan stepped back as Stephen smirked, "Shall we go and get ice cream and leave them here?" Stephen whispered.

A mischievous smile appeared on Morgan's face, "Can I have _lots_ of ice cream?"

"_Lots_."

"Don't you dare leave us." Tony warned.

"Doctor Strange! I'm innocent!" Peter assured.

Stephen stood up straight and took Morgan's hand, "The little one has spoken." he said, "She has decided your fate."

"Strange, I swear I will marry you just so I can divorce you!"

The sorcerer laughed as he walked past the two on the floor, Morgan close by his side, "You'll have to escape from the cloak before you can do that."

"You're in big trouble when I get out of this, missy!" Tony said to Morgan.

"Doctor Strange will save me!"

"You bet I will." he replied.

"You know... I think I'm starting to reconsider being apart of this family." Peter said.

"Hate to you break it to you, kid. But you're stuck with us." Tony smirked. His smirk dropped, "I swear, Stephie. Let us out."

Stephen and Morgan arrived at the door to go back inside, "I'll let you out in exactly thirty seconds. Try and find us before we eat all the ice cream."

Morgan excitedly pulled Strange inside.

"I hate him so much." Tony muttered.

"No you don't." Peter replied.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"...No I don't."


End file.
